


Love Advice

by yaboi_deicide



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Male-Female Friendship, supportive zen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8021671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaboi_deicide/pseuds/yaboi_deicide
Summary: The one where Zen and Jaehee are bros





	1. Chapter 1

"Is it normal to want to kiss a friend,” Jaehee says and Zen chokes on his cookie.

“Jaehee, what?” He coughs out, taking a sip of coffee to clear his throat. He should have been more suspicious when Jaehee turned up at this door with freshly baked cookies but it’s Jaehee and she brings food by every once in a while, he’s gotten used to it. Normally, she comes with you but today you're conspicuously absent and Zen should really have been more suspicious.

“I didn’t have many good friends in school or while I was working for Mr Han so my experience is limited. She's my first good friend, my best friend actually and lately, whenever I see her, I want to kiss her. Is that normal?” Jaehee doesn’t even look embarrassed by what she’s saying, it feels like she gets more and more straightforward every time Zen sees her. And apparently, Zen is now her love advisor.

“No Jaehee, that’s not quite normal,” he says and takes another bite of his cookie. It tastes like betrayal, delicious betrayal. Why exactly is she coming to him again? The guy who hasn’t had a girlfriend in more than six years? If Jaehee weren’t Jaehee, he’d suspect her of bragging.

“Do you want to date her?” He asks and Jaehee’s brows furrow.

“…date? I’ve never dated a woman before nor have I thought of doing so,” She looks confused but her eyes are getting brighter by the moment. Zen’s seen Jaehee work before and he sees her processing everything with same efficiency. It’s a little scary and while he’s happy Jaehee is comfortable enough to share her troubles with him, he never quite expected to be the one helping her through an apparent sexuality crisis.

“Do you find her attractive?” He knows you're head over heels for Jaehee, he’s listened to you talk about her many charms over your frequent phone calls. In fact, everyone in the RFA is pretty much aware of your adoration. Everyone but Jaehee it seems. Zen feels a headache begin to build, this is exactly the plot of one of his earlier musicals ‘Hug Kiss, Fall in Love’ and honestly, he doesn’t want to go through the long, dramatic pining in real life.

“Yes.” Jaehee doesn’t even appear to think about her answer. It’s kind of cute, actually.

“Why don’t you try asking her on a date then, and see how it goes from there,” If Zen ever gets a role as a relationship counsellor, he has it locked down.

“Okay, I’ll try asking her out for a date. Thanks for your advice,” Jaehee says after a long moment of consideration and Zen is so surprised he nearly drops his cup. He was expecting more anguished conversations on whether you’d even want to go on a date, on how maybe she’s confusing her friendship for you with romantic feelings, on how she doesn’t want to ruin your current relationship. Instead, Jaehee is calmly sipping her coffee. She looks determined, confident in whatever plan she’s thought up and Zen knows it’s because of you. Half a year ago, you gave Jaehee confidence to quit her job. Half a year later, you’ve given her confidence to find love. It’s cute, and Zen is always glad to see two princesses finding their way together.

“So I was thinking about the menu for the café…”Jaehee says, and Zen smiles at her enthusiasm as she explains the different desserts she’s planning on when the place finally opens. She’s gotten prettier, her hair’s grown long enough to tie back and a loose strand frames her face. She always looks so animated when she talks about the café, just as animated as when she talks about you.

 It’ll work out. Zen knows it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where you and Zen are bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments, kudos and bookmarks! They really make my day :) I'm glad y'all like this fic. I love the dynamic between Zen/MC/Jaehee whether platonic or something more~ This fic is all about platonic though, haha

Zen swears you have the worst timing in the world. How else would that explain how you keep calling him right out of the shower?

“Babe, do you have some sort of sensor from when I’m in the shower? So naughty,” he says, wrapping a towel around his waist. He hears you sputter across the line and laughs, you're always so easy to tease.

“Stop it! You're horrible,” you sound so indignant, he can practically feel the smack you’d give him. “But that’s not important. I have exciting news! Guess what it is?” Your voice pitches high for a moment and there’s only one thing, or rather one person who could get you this excited.

“You miss my beautiful face and made a collage of all my selfies which got viral on social media,” he says instead because it would be too easy to answer straight.

“Nah, Jaehee’s done that already,” you reply, not missing a beat and wait _what?_

“Wait, what?” “Jaehee asked me out on a date!”

“That’s great and all,” and it is, considering he gave her the advice. It’s been a week, and he was wondering if she was ever going to act on it but the important thing now is, “but what do you mean Jaehee’s done that already?”

“It was trending on tumblr the other day. Jeez, Zen are you listening? Jaehee asked me out on a date! She was blushing and it was so cute but she gave me tickets and asked if we could go together, and it was so romantic. Ah, I’m blushing just thinking about it,” you're practically squealing into the phone and Zen rolls his eyes. You always did have the tendency of run on sentences whenever you got too excited. Which was, every time Jaehee came up in a conversation. It got a lot less cute after you woke him up at 3am to talk about a dream you had about Jaehee.

“Fine, fine, I’m really happy for my two princesses,” Zen says, temporarily putting aside the issue of the supposed collage.

“You mentioned tickets? Are you watching a movie?” He wonders what movie Jaehee would like. If it’s a first date, romantic movies are probably a good start. You like comedies, though, so maybe a romantic comedy. Horror would be a good set up too, Zen muses, using his shoulder to pin the phone to his ear while he pulls on pants.

“Actually…” You sound a little uncertain now, and Zen makes a questioning noise.

“We’re watching your new musical, Jaehee managed to get good spots so we wanted to support you,” You say and Zen blinks, taking a moment to process it all. It’s not that weird, both you and Jaehee are his fans (and it’s still a bit weird to think of Jaehee as a hardcore fan), considering he’s the main lead this time, you’d likely want to see him live. Still, as a first date…it’s a bit…

“Are you sure? I mean, it’s your first date. You should go somewhere m—“

“Zen. You're our friend, and you’ve really helped me a lot by just, being here. Jaehee and I would be delighted to watch your musical for our first date,” you say resolutely and Zen is kind of touched. A little. Very touched.

“Besides, we can go out for supper afterwards, the three of us,” you say and Zen laughs.

“This is just an excuse to get free lamb kebab, isn’t it?” He says and your silence is answer enough. “Alright alright, I’ll tell my friend we’ll be coming over. Have fun preparing for the date.”

“Good luck rehearsing, we’re looking forward to your magnificent acting,” you say and Zen can’t help but smile fondly at the phone even after you hang up. Shaking his head, he puts away his phone and looks for his script. It’s a bit late but he can squeeze in some practice.

Well, he needs to work hard. After all, his princesses are coming to see him perform

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the lamb kebab thing is a reference to Zen's friendship with the lamb kebab store owner (who was his bro during his motorcycle gang days lmao)
> 
> also, Zen conveniently forgets all the times he's called you at like 2am. You retaliate with 3am phonecalls about your bae. Zen suffers.


End file.
